The purpose of the Administration Core is to support the translational research objectives of our SPORE in Thyroid Cancer by serving as the organizational hub, optimizing collaboration annong SPORE investigators within and outside MSKCC. The specific aims ofthe Administrative Core are 1) Provide coordination for all educational and scientific activities ofthe SPORE and 2) Provide centralized administrative support of day- to-day activities to all the components of the SPORE: research projects, cores, and developmental programs. The core will perform the following centralized duties: Scientific Review Coordination: Organize the scientific review of ongoing SPORE research projects, cores, and pilot projects as well as the annual solicitation of new pilot projects Collaboration: Foster collaborative research within our SPORE as well as with other SPOREs and the wider scientific community Financial Management: Serve as the centralized SPORE budgetary coordinator and financial manager Editorial Services: Provide editorial services for manuscript publication and grants coordination Grants Administration: Serve as administrative liaison to the National Cancer Institute, ensuring the timely submission of all required reports and compliance with institutional and federal regulations. The Administrative Core is led by James Fagin, MD, the SPORE Project Director/Principal Investigator, who will oversee all SPORE activities. Steven Larson, MD will serve as the Co-Director on the core and assist Dr. Fagin. The Administrative Core also includes Jeffrey Knauf, PhD, who will coordinate collaborations, educational functions and meetings, and Mr Matthew Skernolis, who will serve as the financial manager, administrator ofthe grant and coordinate communications with the National Cancer Institute and compliance with institutional and federal regulations.